Quiero morirme en ti
by Datyi
Summary: "Hoy llueve en mi... quiero despertar... Y tenerte junto a mí..." Un Fanfiction creado por Altair Cepheus, yo solo terminé darle forma. Basado en la canción QUIERO MORIRME EN TI de MAGO DE OZ. Espero y lo disfruten.
**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, ni la historia en si (pertenece a** _ **Altair Cepheus**_ **), le pedí permiso de terminarla por ella. Es una de sus historias que tiene por ahí pero nunca supo como terminarla.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y les guste. A mí me encantó.**

 **Ella tiene muy buenas ideas, pero como dice mucho: "Nos encanta el drama… y en su momento creamos monstruosidades" xDD**

 **Sin más les dejo que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **Quiero morirme en ti.**

 _ **Nada ya será igual, se despeinan mis días sin ti,**_

 _ **ya no puedo más…**_

 _ **Cuando muere una flor, se marchita de pena un jardín.**_

 _ **-Quiero morirme en ti. Mago de Oz**_

"Esto simplemente no podía estar ocurriendo."

Pensabas. No querías aceptar lo que se llevaba a cabo ese día.

Simplemente no podías aceptar que había muerto.

Pero era una realidad.

Después de todo ese día se llevaría a cabo el funeral de una persona que siempre habías pensado te acompañaría. Una persona que representó una parte importante de tu vida.

Ese día era el funeral de Helga G. Pataki.

Todos los que la conocían, el día de hoy, justo en este momento se han de estar arreglando, vistiendo aquellas ropas que nadie criticaría pero que siempre es odiado por todos.

Llevando flores a una persona que aunque conocían, nunca le regalaron en vida.

Al igual que ellos, tus padres también irían al funeral… después de todo, gracias a ella fue que pudieron reunirse.

Y tú simplemente sigues sin poder aceptar esta verdad. Aun que tus padres ya te llamaron para que te alistaras. Simplemente no querías hacerlo, porque eso significaría aceptar la verdad, esa cruel y triste verdad que desde el día de ayer te ha estado consumiendo de poco a poco, pero no puedes evitar levantarte y comenzar arreglarte.

Y mientras lo haces comienzas a recordar cómo es que pasaron las cosas.

Todo sucedió un día antes, te habías levantado como cualquier día común y corriente, gracias a ese despertador que tenía tu figura y que funcionaba por medio de una papa, nunca quisiste separarte de él, pues se volvió muy preciado para ti.

Te arreglaste y bajaste a desayunar con tus padres, los cuales te recibieron con una gran sonrisa. Todavía no podías creer que pudieras compartir la mesa con ellos hoy en día, pero si no hubiera sido por tu amiga que te dio ánimos en esa excursión en tu quinto año de primaria, tal vez ahora te lamentarías de por vida su perdida.

Desayunaste entre risas y anécdotas que te contaban con forme avanzaban y cuando por fin estabas por irte, tu padre te detuvo y te dijo que él te llevaría. Ellos trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo contigo, tratando de recuperar todos esos años perdidos en la jungla, por eso siempre que podían salían contigo de paseo, te ayudaban con los deberes y, como en esa ocasión, te llevaban o recogían de la escuela.

Nunca viste eso como algo malo, aunque ya tenías 16 años, porque en verdad apreciabas el intento de tus padres. Así que sin más aceptaste su propuesta.

El trayecto de tu casa a la escuela fue normal, mientras tu padre conducía te preguntaba cosas de la escuela, de tus amistades y de si por casualidad ya habías encontrado a ese alguien especial.

Cuando llego a este tema no pudiste más que encogerte de hombros porque recordaste la situación en la que estabas, tratando de olvidar a tu última conquista, que al igual que las anteriores había terminado por lastimarte. Pero eso no te impedía el seguir buscando a esa persona especial para ti.

Y sin que te dieras cuenta llegaron rápidamente a la escuela.

Tan ensimismado estabas que no habías prestabas atención a tu padre, el cual para llamar tu atención te tuvo que mover un hombro. Una vez reaccionaste y te diste cuenta de donde se encontraban, te despediste y él te aviso que no podrían pasar por ti, pues tenía una importante junta en la universidad y tu madre seguiría con la investigación que llevaba.

No le viste ningún problema, así que lo aceptaste como cualquier día normal, pero nunca pensaste que eso iba a causar un gran alboroto.

Una vez estando en la escuela, recorriste el pasillo para llegar a tu casillero, y cuando estabas cerca, la viste, esa chica que conocías desde primaria y aunque tuvieron una gran amistad nunca pudo tener el mismo sentimiento que tú le profesabas.

Aun así caminaste para alcanzarla y poder hablar con ella un rato.

-Buenos días Laila, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Ella se voltio y cuando te reconoció te regalo una de esas sonrisas que te dejaban como un tonto. Sabias en realidad que esa sonrisa se las regalaba a todo el mundo, pero tú te empeñabas en guardarlas como lo más preciado, pues aunque estabas enamorado por completo de ella, sabias que nunca serias correspondido y eso te entristecí así no perdías la esperanza, querías creer que muy dentro de ella comenzaba a florecer algún vestigio de amor y eso te ayudaba a seguir adelante y a no darte por vencido en conquistarla.

Tu charla con ella fue normal, desde cómo había amanecido hasta las cosas nuevas que había hecho el fin de semana (pues ese día era lunes) y mientras seguían platicando le tomaste los cuadernos y la acompañaste a su salón de clases. Y no solo lo hacías para tener un punto más con ella, sino también para poder más tiempo a su lado, aunque su salón estuviera muy lejos del tuyo.

-"Claro que no…-te justificabas- tus abuelos te enseñaron modales y tú solo eres un pobre chico caballeroso… Así es…solo demuestras tu educación siendo un caballero…"- seguías diciéndote esas cosas.

Bueno, al final te despediste de ella y corriste hacia tu salón de clases como si tu alma pendiera de un hilo porque ya ibas tarde y por suerte no encontraste a ningún profesor que te llamara la atención, así que nada te podía salir mal ese día. Y la falta de tu profesor de la primera hora te lo confirmaba, tu propósito fue un éxito y no habías llegado tarde.

Para ti todo estaba confabulando de forma magnifica, hablaste con la chica que te gusta, no entraste tarde a ninguna de tus clases y los resultados del examen realizado la semana pasada no estaban tan mal. Si… algo te decía que nada podía salir mal.

Pobre alma inocente y de buen corazón que se cree inmune a los inesperados giros que el destino tiene planeado de forma caprichosa.

Aun así seguiste en tu día a día sin sospechar nada, sin saber que la tragedia te acompañaba en ese momento.

* * *

-¡Arnold!- solo pudiste escuchar el grito de alguno de tus compañeros de clases pues cuando volteaste a ver qué pasaba, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta.

Sabias que habías cruzado la calle con el semáforo en rojo, entonces no entendías como es que ese carro deportivo iba directo a ti, además, por la impresión, tus piernas se quedaron estáticas. No podías moverte y solo veías como ese carro se acercaba, lo único que pudiste hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el inminente choque ocurriera.

Pero sin que lo esperaras, sentiste como alguien te empujaba y al abrir los ojos por la repentina acción, alcanzaste a ver en su rostro una sonrisa de alivio, pero después de eso solo sentiste el piso a tu espalda, pero aun así tu mirada no podía apartarse de el cuerpo de Helga, el cual había terminado por chocar en el parabrisas del coche por el impacto, terminando después unos metros atrás golpeando su cabeza con la acera.

Ella había decidido salvarte al arrojarte a la acera, pero el precio por ello fue que su cuerpo recibió todo el impacto, después de esto todo a tu alrededor se volvió un caos, muchos estudiantes comenzaron a gritar y muchos otros grababan el hecho como si de algo cómico se tratase, pero aun así no podías mover un solo musculo de tu cuerpo, simplemente seguías viendo como el cuerpo de Helga se llenaba de sangre a su alrededor.

-¡Helga!- no fue sino hasta escuchar el grito que dio Pheobe, que por fin tu mente reacciono.

No sabes cómo es que lograste pararte y correr a donde se encontraba Helga, tenias miedo de que estuviera muerta, pero el pequeño movimiento de su mano te dio la señal de que no era así.

-¡Helga!- fue lo primero que salió de tu boca, mientras te arrodillabas junto a ella- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- comenzaste a balbucear mientras tomabas entre tus manos su cuerpo.- ¡Vamos Helga, deja las bromas a un lado! ¡Sé que estas bien! ¡Algo como esto no es suficiente para derrotar a la gran Helga G. Pataki! ¿Verdad?... ¿Verdad?- pero nada servía, ella no reaccionaba y eso provocaba que las pocas esperanzas que tenías poco a poco se escaparan, tu cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y sentiste como las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de tus ojos y solo pudiste acercar más su cuerpo al tuyo.

Te sentías impotente, sentías como la sangre que emanaba de ella se impregnaba en tu ropa y eso te alteraba más. Pero fue un suave toque que sentiste en tu cara lo que provoco que alejaras un poco ese cuerpo.

El toque venia de la propia Helga, que con sus últimas energías alzo su mano para poder tocar tu mejilla.

-Todo… está bien… cabeza de balón…- te contesto a tus suplicas, pero su voz tenía ese matiz de cansancio y notabas como es que se quedaba sin aliento- me alegra… saber que estas bien…- siguió hablando, mientras en su cara comenzaba aparecer un atisbo de sonrisa.

No podías creer que aun estando en esa situación, se preocupara por tu estado, cuando ella era la que peor estaba.

-No hables, tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los paramédicos, vas a ver que te mejoraras- trataste de calmarte… trataste de convencerte, porque esas palabras eran dirigidas hacia ti.

-Creo que… esta va a ser… la primera vez… en la que no pueda… complacerte… camarón con pelos- te contesto aun manteniendo su sonrisa, pero no entendiste por completo esa pequeña frase- hazme un último favor Arnold…- trato de pedirte.

\- -Te concederé cualquier favor que me pidas, pero solo espera, ya están por llegar los paramédicos, vas a ver que después de esto vas a poder seguir molestándome y yo seguiré tratando de que nos llevemos mej…- no pudiste terminar de hablar debido al dedo que se poso en tus labios.

-No creo que… eso se pueda hacer…- trataste de responderle, pero ella siguió hablando- por favor… solo por esta vez… abrázame, quiero sentir tus brazos… a mi alrededor… por favor.

No pudiste evitar abrasarla, después de todo, ambos sabían cómo terminaría esto… pero… aun así, querías seguir teniendo un poco de esperanza. Así que la acercaste más a tu cuerpo y la mantuviste firmemente, pudiste sentir como ella posaba su cabeza en tu pecho y por primera vez te sentiste bien, te sentías completo y en paz.

Pero de nuevo una caricia en tu mejilla te saco de ese pequeño y bonito trance, era ella, pues quería llamar tu atención.

-Nunca te… podre olvidar- te susurro- No me olvides… por favor.

-¡No! ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Helga?- ya no podías aguantar más, las lagrimas ahora corrían sin descanso por tus ojos- Vas a ver que te mejoraras, esto es solo un pequeño accidente. La gran Helga G. Pataki puede resistir esto y más- seguías balbuceando, pero ella simplemente te regalo una sonrisa y una última caricia.

-Nunca olvides… Arnold… siempre estaré… junto a ti.- fueron las últimas palabras que te dedico, pues la mano que descansaba en tu mejilla comenzó a caer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?- era lo único que salía de tu boca, mientras enterrabas tu cabeza en su cuerpo. Llorando por ella.

Estuviste unos minutos más en esa posición, no sabia cuanto tiempo. No te importaba, porque no querías realmente moverte de su lado.

No querías dejarla ir.

* * *

Pero aun después de todo el tiempo que tardaste en arreglarte, todavía te quedaba tiempo de sobra para llegar al cementerio.

Así que mejor decidiste bajar a comer algo y aunque sabias que no estabas de humor, tus padres trataron de alzarte los ánimos, más sin embargo después de un rato desistieron al darse cuenta que no lo iban a lograr.

Desayunaron en completo silencio y después de haber terminado se dirigieron al Parkart que ahora le pertenecía a tu padre para dirigirse al cementerio de la ciudad.

Nunca te diste cuenta cuando llegaron, ni el momento en el que comenzaron a caminar a la que sería la última morada de ella, todo el tiempo habías estado ausente. No fue sino hasta que escuchaste gritos a tu alrededor que tu cerebro por fin reacciono.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?- escuchaste la voz en grito de un hombre el cual identificaste como Big Bob, el padre de Helga- ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes vergüenza de presentarte a esta ceremonia?!

-¡Papá, por favor, cálmate!- le gritaba Olga, mientras ella y Miriam trataban de detener a Bob de lanzarse hacia ti.

-¡¿Cómo quieren que me calme?! ¡¿Cómo cuando esta frente a mí el responsable de que mi hija… mi pequeña ya no esté con nosotros?!- esto último logro hacer que Miriam y Olga lo soltaran mas sin embargo nunca pudo llegar a tocarlo debido a la rápida intervención del señor Green y el señor Johanssen que sabiendo lo que ocurriría lo tomaron de los brazos.

Y a pesar de todo esto solo te le quedabas viendo, esperabas sus dolorosas palabras, pues sabias que tenía razón, querías que lo soltaran y que el desquitara su furia en ti, pues creías que era lo mínimo que merecías, sabias que fue tu culpa, tu descuido llevo a esto y aun así…

-¡Tú me la quitaste! ¡Me quitaste a mi pequeña!- ya no importaba que lo sostuvieran, simplemente termino arrodillado mientras lloraba- ¡Tenia un gran futuro! Y ahora… y ahora…- no pudo seguir, las lagrimas y los espasmo no lo dejaron continuar. Su esposa termino a su lado; abrazados y llorando la partida de su pequeña y aunque su hija mayor quería ser parte de ellos se aguanto las lagrimas y se acerco a ti.

-Por favor perdona a mi padre- consiguió dirigirse a ti, sacándote del estupor en que estuviste en todo el día- pero este suceso nos ha afectado demasiado, en realidad él no cree que sea cierto todo lo que te dijo- solo pudiste bajar la cabeza, pues tu sabias que todo era cierto, el que ella tratara de hacerte sentir bien solo logro lo contrario- aun así- prosiguió Olga- me gustaría pedirles que por favor se marchen de aquí.

Asentiste a su suplica, pero antes de dar media vuelta, habías visto la caja que contenía su cuerpo. Rodeada de flores, con el cielo azul de fondo, pero dentro de ti solo llovía.

-Dime que es un sueño…-Susurraste- despierta, despiértame…

Tus padres intentaron acercarse a ti, pero le negaste con un gesto, y solo caminaste al único lugar donde sabias hallarías una respuesta, un lugar donde sabias te culparían y también te dirían la verdad.

El camino fue largo, pero era necesario. Y al llegar y tocar la puerta, fue tu mejor amigo, Gerald, el que te había recibido.

-Arnold…- se acercó para hablarte- ¿Ya terminó el entierro? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito ver a Pheobe.

-No creo que quiera verte, de hecho, no está viendo a nadie.

Y aun así lo intentaste… subiendo directamente a su habitación.

Ella, al escucharte hablar salió de su encierro, sus ojos estaban rojos he hinchados de tanto llorar. Te golpeo el pecho con sus puños y por fin escuchaste lo que tanto habías anhelado.

-¡Todo fue tu culpa! ¿Por qué no te fijaste más antes de cruzar? ¿Por qué me quitaste lo que más he querido en mi vida? ¡No es justo! ¡Tú me la arrebataste!

Pero… pero… ella murió en tus brazos… ¡Ella murió en tus brazos!

¡Oh, Arnold! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que abandonarme? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¡Dimelo…! ¡Dime que al menos murió amando!

Y esa tarde, lloraron juntos la pérdida de lo más valioso en sus vidas. Sin siquiera tú saberlo.

* * *

Varios días después, tuviste la visita de la hermana de Helga.

-Hola, buenas noches- Saludo Olga- perdona que te moleste tan tarde, pero si espero a mañana es seguro que sería ya demasiado tarde- siguió mientras tomaba asiento y dejaba una gran caja junto a sus pies.

No podías evitar el asombro, no esperabas esa visita, después de todo Big Bob te culpaba del accidente y lo había dejado muy en claro en el funeral, aun así te sentaste frente a ella y esperaste que hablara.

-Sé que es raro que viniera- siguió después de un rato en silencio- Pero tenía que pedirte una disculpa en nombre de mi familia, estuvo muy mal que mi padre te gritara de esa forma, ya que no tienes la culpa de nada.

Sus palabras te sonaban vacías ya que para ti era todo lo contrario, para ti las palabras de Big Bob eran una de las más crueles de las verdades, si tan solo hubieras prestado un poco mas de atención, te habrías dado cuenta de las cosas y ella no habría muerto.

-Pronto nos mudaremos de Hillwood. La casa será rentada por una nueva familia.

Mientras desalojaba la habitación de mi hermana, encontré cosas que debes tener, en ellas hallaras las respuestas que has de estar buscando. Yo ya lo entendí todo, pero no por eso puedo perdonar fácilmente…

Ella se puso de pie y salió de la pensión sin decirte nada más.

-Hasta luego, Arnold.

Una vez se fue, llevaste a tu habitación la caja y estando solo viste su interior.

Dentro de ella encontraste diarios y poemarios. Todos con la letra de Helga.

Encontraste una escultura de arcilla con tu figura y al fondo de todo ello, un viejo zapato rojo y un lazo rosa.

Te desvelaste esa noche leyendo parte de todo lo que te había dejado Olga… el legado de Helga, el amor que te profesaba…

Y es entonces que volvías a recordar cómo te suplicó el morir en tus brazos… todo porque siempre te había amado…

Las palabras de Pheobe ahora tenían sentido para ti.

Se había ido al cielo y si quisieras encontrarla a ella, debías ser bueno… mas bueno de lo que ya creías que eras.

Pues en los diarios habías encontrado con claridad su bondad, su verdad. Y la ultima foto que se habían tomado juntos, dentro de un relicario con forma de corazón.

Una última foto con su última promesa.

"Siempre estaré junto a ti…"

* * *

 **Espero y hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo haberla terminado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Nos vemos! :3**


End file.
